Spider-Man: Web of Secrets
by Graphixx03
Summary: Peter Parker and his alter-ego, Spider-Man, are caught in the middle of devious plot. Not only is he trying to unlock the secrets of his enemies, but during the process, will uncover secrets of those who are close to him... and there are bound to be consequences.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

_Spider-Man: Web of Secrets __Volume 1_

by Graphixx03

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

On the outskirts of Manhattan, by the docks in a dark warehouse, two shadowy figures met in secret. Both of them were wearing long trench coats and hats to hide their appearance. One man was of a normal build, while the other was tall in thin. The warehouse was barely in tact. The roof was leaking and letting in the rain. Puddles formed on the ground and the wood creaked autonomously

"Are we ready to perform our first test?" The first man said.

"There were some complications, but have the green light." The thin figure replied.

"I don't want to hear about any 'complications'. This has to go smoothly."

"I am just taking every precaution, sir. We can't make any mistakes. If this gets back to me. If anyone finds out I'm involved. I'm a dead man, my life is over."

"Believe me, the last thing you have to worry about is people finding out." The man threatened, "if this blows up in our face, I won't have any problem finding a replacement."

"Good to know." The thin man stated confidently.

"Well convene at the lab tomorrow evening. If this works out, phase one will be complete."

* * *

Peter Parker was just your average college student. He lived with his aunt in Queens. He was broke and scrapping for money. He graduated Midtown High School with flying colors, and gained a nice scholarship to help him through the first two years of his collegiate career. He had just recently begun his fourth and final year at Empire State University, where he was studying for a degree in Biochemistry and Genetics. There was also something very unordinary about Peter Parker…

"Look, I know that I wasn't on your agenda today, but you weren't exactly on mine either." Spider-Man quipped as he did a flip over the masked criminal.

He landed behind him and swung his leg low, sending him to the ground.

The criminal reacted quickly by firing his gun up in the air, but Spider-Man dodged the bullet and webbed the pistol, yanking it from his hands.

"There is no way you have a license for this thing." He said, as he strung webs around him lying on the sidewalk. He picked him up and slammed him against the stone wall of the jewelry store that he ran out of. With his free hand, he removed the ski mask, revealing the bloody face of the thug.

"Ah, Phineas Mason. It's been, what, like three months?"

Phineas didn't respond. He only struggled to release from his grip.

"I assume these jewels were to pay for your latest invention? Listen, this whole spat was just way to quick. I expect you have some sort of new toy to kill me with next time, okay? So when you get back to jail, get to tinkering, I could use a challenge."

"You suck." He grumbled.

As he heard sirens in the distance, Spider-Man delivered his final quip as he swung off from the crime scene. "I know… tell your old pal Frank I said Hi."

This was a normal occurrence for Peter, having to take down criminals on his way home from school, or on his way to work. It kept things interesting. Unfortunately for him, it often caused inconveniences in his personal life.

* * *

"Mr. Parker, this is the third time this week you have come into class over fifteen minutes late. And I don't need to mention the one time you smelt like rotting fish." Dr. Curt Connors said

Peter sat in the office of Dr. Curtis Connors. He was a well-respected scientist and professor at ESU. He was most notable for his missing left arm, which he had lost in a horrible car accident several years ago.

"I know, Doctor Connors, really, I'm sorry." He replied, reflecting on his drug dealing bust at the docks earlier this week.

"You are one of the most brilliant students we have here in the university, Peter. I'm not just saying that. You are so bright. Your grades won't go down because of your knowledge, but because of your absences. This has been a consistent issue. You have to turn it around in your final year."

Peter nodded In agreement to his comments while wishing he could come up with a valid reason.

"The reason I bring you in here to tell you this is because of the potential I see in you. Don't waste that, Peter."

"I won't. I promise."

Dr. Connors returned to his work as Peter was on his way out of the office. He pulled out some papers he needed to grade, when suddenly, he experienced a massive headache. He grasped his head and grunted in pain as all the papers fell to the floor, scattering under his desk.

"Doctor Connors?" Peter said worryingly.

"I'm fine, just dealing with some migraines." He struggled to say.

Peter reluctantly left. As soon as he closed the door, The doctor struggled to his lab coat, hanging on the coat rack at the front of his office. He pulled out a syringe that contained an unknown substance and inserted it right above where his left arm was amputated. Slowly the pain went away. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and went back to his work as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Busted again, Tiger?" Mary Jane said, coming from behind him once he exited the lab

"You know it." Peter replied.

"Maybe you should start leaving like an hour early just account for crime-fighting." Her voice trailed off at the end to keep it quiet.

"Yeah, and then somehow I'll end up in a car chase that takes me to Jersey." He whispered back, "It's fine, I'll just have to head home earlier tonight. I can't miss anymore assignments.

"So you won't be coming to Max's tonight? He's having some people over for a movie."

"I've got to work…I just don't think I can have a social life right now."

"Right…" Mary Jane replied, thinking about their history together, "Think you will ever?"

Peter just smirked back with uncertainty as he separated from her, heading to his next class.

Done for the day, Mary Jane walked out of the University. She began reminiscing of the times she had with Peter when they were together. She looked at a newspaper stand to see Spider-Man on the front page of the Daily Bugle. The tagline was "Spider-Menace Strikes Again!" She sighed and kept her head down, continuing onto the bus stop.

* * *

Max Dillon was a popular person around campus. He was the star of Empire State's Basketball Team and didn't have the ego normally associated with that kind of status. He was well liked around by his classmates and never had any qualms with anyone.

While he lived on his own, he was never lonely. His friends were often over, and when they weren't, he went out with them. This evening was no different as he set up his apartment for a movie night. The showing was the latest horror flick gone straight to DVD.

As he scanned around the room, there were plenty of familiar faces from around campus. Mary Jane, Flash Thompson, Elizabeth Allen… just a few of the people who made an appearance. He was just missing one person… the one person he really wanted to come - Sally Avril.

He made sure to invite her. She even seemed really excited to come. As the head cheerleader, they saw each other every game, but never spoke much. Tonight he was hoping to change that. Get to know her. Take it slow and do things right. Unfortunately, she was either late, or wasn't going to show. Max wasn't going to lose hope though.

"Great party, man!" Flash said as he came up to Max.

"I don't consider this much of a party, but I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!" Max replied.

"Hey, you got beer and pizza, it's a party." He added with a smug look, "Where's the butt, Parker at?"

"You mean, Peter?"

"That's what I said." Flash laughed.

"You really can't go over those high school days can you?" Max defended Peter.

"Not after what happened Senior Year."

"Ah yes… won't that be something we all cherish forever." Max smiled.

Flash just rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his Budweiser.

Max once again glance over at the front entrance, as he placed a bowl of chips on the table, in front of where Mary Jane and Elizabeth were sitting.

"Waiting for someone in particular?" Mary Jane asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Max chuckled as he sat down on the couch.

"Please, you haven't removed your eyes from the door since we all got here."

"It's no one, just was hoping to make some new friends today is all."

"Maxy, I'm a friend." Liz interjected, "You don't stare around for me."

Max delayed, and then smiled, "you guys know Sally? Sally Avril?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Liz replied.

"We've, uh, well, I tried to connect with her the other day, things didn't work so I invited her over to this little get together. I figured that with the atmosphere, it would be a more inviting place to get to know each other. You know. No pressure… I guess maybe it wasn't for her."

"No, you made all the right moves. She'll come around. I'm sure something just came up." Liz replied.

"Yeah don't give up on that one. It's all about good timing sometimes." Mary Jane said, speaking from experience.

"Thanks guys, lucky to have so many high school friends that transferred over to ESU."

* * *

Peter's job was one of a kind. He was signed on to an exclusive deal for the Daily Bugle. His primary assignment was to take pictures of Spider-Man. The Bugle was known for their intense bias against the masked vigilante, mostly due to their publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. Most times, he was out in the field, but today, he was touching up some of his latest photos for submission.

"Peter, do you have the photo of the attack on Times Square from last week on file? Ned is following up some leads and wants to use it for his page four." Joe Robertson said.

"Yeah, I'll email it to him." Peter replied.

Joe Robertson was the editor in chief at the Daily Bugle, he was also Jameson's best friend, and often voice of reason. While not always successful, he has looked out for Peter in the year that he has been at the Bugle, especially when it came to Jameson.

"Thanks. Oh and Peter, I hope you don't mind, but Ben Urich is looking for a photographer to help him with his latest scoop. I told him to reach out to you for assistance."

"No, that's great, it would be nice to shoot something else for a change." Peter replied.

Their exchange was suddenly interrupted by an outburst at the end of the hall. It came from Jameson's office, "I told you! I want two sugars, no cream, and what do you do!? You give me two shots of cream and no sugar! Do you want me to have gastrointestinal issues?"

"Oh boy..." Joe said, as he scurried over to Jameson's office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jameson, I'll get you a new one."

"Don't bother! You're..."

Suddenly, Robertson opened the door, "Jameson! Can I talk with you, privately? Sorry Glory, this will only take a minute."

"Ugh, fine. Get back to work! And remember Lactose intolerant!" Jameson shouted as she was on her way out.

Glory Grant, Jameson's personal assistant, whispered her thanks to Robertson as she left the room. Robertson closed the door, in hopes of calming down his hot-tempered boss.

As Glory walked by Peter's desk, He comforted her, "Don't worry, you are not the one at fault. I mean, who has coffee at five o' clock in the afternoon."

Glory chuckled as her frown turned to a smile, "Thanks, Pete, I needed that."

* * *

Peter finally returned to his home in Queens. Thanks to a car thief he spotted in Gramercy, it was just in time to say goodnight to his Aunt May.

"Late night at work again, Peter?" She asked him as she was about to head upstairs.

"Oh, you know Jameson..." He responded.

"I wish you would look for another photography job, I hear the Globe is hiring, maybe you can get out from under him."

"Nah, I've got quite the gig here." He said, thinking of how he can make money off of his alter-ego, "I feel like I'm doing a lot of good here, and that's the important thing, right?"

"I suppose so." She smiled, "Ben would be proud of you, Peter. There aren't many people like you in the world, today. Goodnight." She said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Aunt May."

Once he heard the door close, Peter pulled out a coin from his pocket. It was a token he kept from the worst night of his life…

_"You can't do this to me, I earned that money." Peter yelled from underneath his mask._

_"I can do what i want, you signed the agreement." The manager said._

Peter's stomach ached as the memories flooded back.

_"Stop! He's got my money." The manager said as a masked crook fled toward Peter._

_Peter just let him run on by with the money in the bag as he hoped into the elevator, as thanks the crook flipped a large dollar coin at him._

_The elevator closed just as the manager caught up to him._

_"What is your problem!" The manager asked._

_"Oh, did someone take what was rightfully yours?" Peter replied sarcastically._

_"Why you little..."_

Peter clinched the coin in his fist, as he continued to remember the day he let that criminal get away.

* * *

The next morning felt gloomy for Peter. It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on, But there was a different atmosphere as he entered campus. People were whispering and murmuring on the streets. He even passed a few people who had tears in their eyes. When he approached the main building, there were two police cars parked in front of it.

Peter's immediate thought went to Mary Jane, who had 8 A.M. classes today. His second thought went to Curt Connors, who looked as if he was doing awful the previous day.

He walked inside, seeing the same upset faces as before. Mary Jane was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge area. She had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He said, "Mary Jane. What is happening?"

"Peter… it's…." She stuttered with sniffs and more weeping, "Max. He's dead."

**Coming Up: Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions**

Author's Note

* * *

Hi there! Thank you for reading the first issue of Spider-Man: Web of Secrets. A brand new adventure to keep up with. I hope to create an inviting, thrilling, and captivating story for you all. Each character in this story is going to have their own mark on this world. Whether it be secrets of the past, or events in the future. I have been planning this for months. Lots of work and time as gone into it. and I finally have enough content to publish this story and I'm so excited to share this with all of you. If you could, please review and rate my story. I would love to hear your thoughts on what could happen next. As well as your critiques, some input on the writing style, whatever you wish. If you are interested, please favorite the story to receive alerts on the next post! Again, I appreciate your time in reading, and hope to see you back here for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions

_Spider-Man: Web of Secrets Volume 1_

by Graphixx03

**Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions**

_The Previous Night..._

**Scene: Max Dillon's Apartment**

"Thanks..No I completely understand… I hope all is good?….wonderful….Oh!…Yeah I would like that. Perhaps we can do something tomorrow?… Perfect, it's a date… Yeah, see you then…. Bye."

Max closed the call with Sally. She called him to let him know that she had an emergency come up with her family, and wasn't able to join his get together. She also added that she really was upset she missed it and hoped that there would be other chances for them to get together.

He had a goofy grin on his face as he took out the last of the trash. It was almost midnight, and everyone else had gone home for the night.

He tossed the last of the garbage in the dumpster and was ready to pack in it when he heard a noise coming from the alley behind him.

"Hello?" He said aloud.

Max hurried back onto the Main Street, but immediately was met by a very large thug. He didn't wear a mask, so his large face was very recognizable in the light of the street. He quickly grabbed Max by the collar. Max struggled, knowing if he got away from him, he could outrun him easily.

"Sorry, punk. It ain't gonna be that easy." The large thug said.

"Careful Kenny, we don't want to ruin that pretty face of his." Another thug appeared from the alley. He was of regular build, much more fit than Kenny. He had dark skin and a neatly trimmed beard.

Max struggled to release from Kenny's grip as he was now was being pinned against his body.

"Randy...What do you guys want from me?" Max said

"You know what we want. It's time to pay up." Randy said.

"I could definitely go for a little cash right now." Kenny added.

"You've been holding out on us. I told you I was going to get what was mine." Randy threatened as he approached Max and Kenny

Max finally stopped squirming, realizing he was just wasting his energy, but when he felt the slightest loosening of Kenny's grip, he lunged both his elbows into his gut and ran off across the street.

"Idiot!" Randy yelled.

Randy chased Max across the street and into several alley ways, he kept up with him well, proving he was quite the athlete himself. Max tried to take several turns to throw him off, but he couldn't shake him. It wasn't long until he found himself in the midst of a large substation.

There were two power stations on the right and the left, and a large main station in front of him. The entire area was fenced in around where he entered.

"Crap, no where to go..." he said to himself.

Max turned around and was face to face with Randy and Kenny. As the two slowly approached him, Max backed him against the main power station. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar coming from the machines beside them. The four side stations released a massive amount of electricity into the station Max was up against.

The two thugs shielded their eyes from the heavy illumination. Max screamed in pain as thousands of volts entered his body, his skin began to glow bright yellow. His eyes and mouth shone light and with a sudden burst, his body obliterated into sparks, and his ashes fell the ground.

His burnt clothes fell to the ground, smoking. And the electricity that was being transferred finally came to an end.

"What the... Randy, what was that?" Kenny asked.

"We've got to get out of here." Randy said, as he backed out and sprinted from the plant.

* * *

**Scene: A Few Blocks from the Substation**

Present Day…

Peter was still a little in shock from the news about Max. The last person to be taken from his small world was his uncle. He may not have been close friends with him, but Max was in his circle, and he had friends who were close to him, such as Harry Osborn.

"I know, it's a little surreal, I just thought maybe you would want to know since you guys spent so much time together in high school." Peter spoke on the phone.

"Thanks for letting me know, Pete, listen, I have a meeting. Searching for a new assistant for my father, and interviews await." Harry replied.

"Alright, Harry. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds good. Later bud."

"Bye." Peter hung up the phone, as he turned the corner to arrive at the crime scene. There were still a few cops lingering as they finished their investigation. Peter noticed a friendly face turning around from the group, the beautiful Carlie Cooper.

"Peter?" Carlie said, "What are you doing here?" She said as she turned around.

"Hi Carlie, I was hoping to get a few photos from the crime scene. What are you doing here?"

"Good luck with that! They have blocked off the area until investigations are done at the NYPD. Captain Stacy allowed me to tag along with this investigation."

"I don't suppose you could share some of your findings?" Peter asked.

"Peter, this is an investigation, I can't just hand out sensitive information."

"Ah, right." Peter responded disappointed.

Carlie stepped off to the side with Peter, "Look, details are still kind of fishy. His… remains…" she choked on her words, "….his remains were found beside that large station. All that was left was his clothes and wallet."

"Remains?"

"It looked like he was burned to death." Carlie replied.

"How could this have happened?"

"We aren't sure…we have two cameras around the station saw two guys approaching him, however, they go out shortly after…probably due to the power outage that occurred last night… the large station he was by was completely destroyed."

"Did you get suspects, any issues with the stations?"

"They're sending the information back to the office, but Carter said they couldn't find any issue with the station."

"Damn." Peter said.

"I know. He seemed like a good guy. It's a shame his life ended so early. you going to be alright?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah, It's going to be a tough go for all of us at ESU…" Peter said.

"Well, hey, if you ever need someone to talk to…." Carlie suggested

"Thanks, I might take you up on that." Peter replied with a smile.

"Tonight, maybe?" Carlie suggested.

Peter didn't answer immediately, which probably caused more awkward silence than was needed. He thought of Mary Jane mostly, realizing how its been so long then they were together, but he never actually took the next step to move on.

"Yeah." Peter said with a smile.

"Great, I'll give you a shout when I get off."

Peter left the scene and walked down into an alley a few blocks down, he stripped off his civilian clothing and donned the costume of his alter-ego, Spider-Man. He climbed to the top of the building and leaped over the next couple of rooftops to overlook the substation. Once the last of the police cars drove away, he jumped down to do a little investigating of his own.

"Something isn't right about all this." Spider-Man thought.

He examined the back of the destroyed substation, and realized there was an unnatural formation of debris. He pushed in the metal siding and found a massive crater. The explosion did some damage, but this was much too unnatural. Spider-Man examined inside of it, and noticed trimmed wires spiraling out from every direction.

"This was definitely tampered with. How is it they missed this?" He thought to himself.

Little known to Spider-Man, he was being watched. From a dark and secret location, the two shadowed individuals watched Spider-Man from the same camera that was blacked out the previous night.

"This is troublesome. If Spider-Man finds out anything..." the smaller figure said

"There is nothing there to lead him to you or me. So just calm down. Do you have the results?"

"Yes, we were able to secure a massive amount of voltage. Almost enough to start phase two, but we are going to need more. I'm going to set up another device in the substation north of Central Park."

"Good. Secure the area this time, we can't have anymore dead bodies threatening to draw attention to us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Scene: NYPD Headquarters**

At NYPD headquarters, later that day, Carlie Cooper and Stan Carter was called into the forensics lab to go over the evidence that they received from the substation. The head scientist for forensics was the brilliant Alistair Smythe. He had longer hair, glasses, and the mannerisms of a true nerd, but he was also the smartest person in the building.

"What you got, Smythe?" Carter asked.

"Well, we cross examined all the prints from what we recovered, as well as the remains from the body you found, and it was definitely Max Dillon."

"Yeah, we already knew that…" Carter replied, while rolling his eyes.

"I'm just finding it a little odd that his body was almost nonexistent after the power surge. I mean, yes, he definitely should have died, but deteriorated so quickly? I don't have an answer, but I'm going to keep looking into that. In the meantime, we got IDs on the two individuals at the crime scene, Randy Robertson and Kenny Kong."

"Robertson? As in the son of the Daily Bugle editor, Robertson?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah, that one. I've sent you both their locations, I'm sure they will be willing to give you more information." Smythe responded.

"Great, I'll send DeWolffe to arrest Robertson, Carlie, you and I are going to get Kong. Are you up for an arrest?"

"without a doubt." She replied.

"I'll keep looking into Dillon. Maybe I can find out why he was being targeted." Smythe added.

"Sounds good." Carter replied, "Let's go team."

* * *

**Scene: Daily Bugle**

Ben Urich was one of the best writers of New York. He had taken down numerous underground drug dealers, black market stings, and corrupt politicians. He was Jameson's number one go-to when it came to finding leads on breaking stories. He had just stumbled upon a new lead, and needed a new photographer for the job.

"Hey, Peter, Robbie says you're the best in the business, think you can help me out with a job?" Ben spoke rapidly.

"Uh, yeah.. what do you need?"

Ben handed him some papers and quotes from various sources, "Roxxon Energy. Heard of them?"

"Yeah don't they..."

"They are a massive energy and petroleum company and a source that tells me that they could possibly be covering for an underground weapons manufacturing gig." Ben interrupted

"Roxxon has been around forever, why..."

"They've been around for a long time, yes, but recently, their stock has been dropping and they have been particularly quiet as of late."

"Who is your source?"

"Unnamed, it was anonymous." Ben replied

"What do you need me for then? It sounds like you.."

"I am hoping to get in on the inside. Could be dangerous, in fact, you might want to second guess even getting involved. But I'm sure that you are able to handle yourself, you seem quite fit."

Peter rolled his eyes at the fast talking, interrupting reporter, "So pictures?" He said with a short tone.

"Precisely." Ben said.

"Sure, just let me know when..." Peter was suddenly interrupted again, but not by Ben. It was Joe Robertson who busted out of Jameson's office and hurried to the elevator.

"Mr. Robertson, what is it?" Glory Grant asked.

"My son has just been arrested." He said sternly, as the elevator closed. The staff just looked at each other in confusion

* * *

**Scene: Brooklyn**

After the previous night, Kenny decided to lay low for the day and hope that things just kind of fizzled out. He obviously never meant for Max to die, that was never the plan, but he definitely wasn't going to deal with it. He never really liked him, so why cry over it.

Just as his day was starting to feel normal though, his apartment blacked out.

"What the hell?" He said to himself, as he flicked the light switch over and over again.

Suddenly, a glowing humanoid figure appeared almost out of nowhere. Face to face with him. Kenny shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. He got a closer look, and it was as if electricity was flowing through his body. He was a bright white and yellow. His face had sparks shooting from all sides constantly.

"What are you?" Kenny said.

"Retribution." The figure said with a deep and crackled tone.

From the outside, all you could see was the apartment windows flashing and lighting up with sparks. Every lightbulb flashed and every appliance turned on, fires started on furniture, and the faints screams could be heard, eventually fading into the night.

Shortly, thereafter, two police cars pulled up to the apartment with flashing sirens. Carter and Cooper opened up the charred door with ease as it was broken off the hinges, they turned on their flashlights and drew their weapons as they entered the dark room.

"It smells like something is burning." Cooper said as they rounded the corner of the hall.

Suddenly, Carter's flashlight revealed Kenny lying in a reclining chair, his body burnt to a crisp.

"Oh, gross." Carlie said. "How did this happen."

"We have to get to Randy." Carter quickly grabbed his phone and headed back to their vehicles.

* * *

**Scene: Outside the Bugle**

Peter had just left for the day, he set off home, looking forward to actually being able to spend some time with his aunt. He had not been there a lot recently. Any free time outside of work and college was spent web-slinging. And while for a good cause, it definitely put a strain on their relationship.

They both had to be there for each other after his uncle's death, and even after the few years of recovering, there was a sense of loneliness from his aunt whenever he was around her.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned as he received a text message from Carlie. 'suspects dead, going to protect Randy. Sorry, got to cancel tonight.'

"Robertson." He said, immediately sprinting to the nearest alleyway.

* * *

**Scene: Downtown Chinatown**

The police car carrying Randy Robertson was just about back to the office for questioning. However, He was more dreaded about having to face his father at the station. Meanwhile, Officer Jean DeWolffe was pleased with how easily this arrest had gone, and how smooth the ride back to the station was. That is, until they were immediately blown up into the air.

The car landed upside down and rolled down the street crashing into the traffic in front of them.

DeWollfe, upside down and delirious, felt blood running down her face. She looked over at her dead driver.

"Randy, you alive back there?"

"Barely." He said with a pain in his voice.

DeWollfe opened her passenger door and crawled out from the wreck. Once she made it out, she opened the back door to help remove Randy from the backseat. As Randy struggled to make his way out, she looked around to see any sign of attack.

"I think my arm is broken." Randy winced as he finally crawled his way out of the back.

"better than dead." She said, drawing her weapon.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Not sure." Her head quickly swiveled from right to left, believing there to be someone in striking distance.

Finally, an electric entity made its appearance, building itself from the nearby street lights.

DeWollfe took the shot but the bullet just phased right through him.

"Interesting, isn't it." The entity said.

"Backup, backup, we've got…" DeWolffe proclaimed over the radio, before the entity blasted a bolt into the ground. She was sent flying backwards as shards of concrete broke into the air.

"What are you?" Randy said, as the entity closed in.

"Retribution."

**Coming Up - Chapter 3: Retribution**


End file.
